


Welcome Home

by Sintero, Staubengel



Series: Escort AU [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Shibari, Spideypool - Freeform, and they brought more smuuuuutttttt, room 418, they're baaaaack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/pseuds/Sintero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade comes home after a long mission only to find a very nicely wrapped 'welcome back' present on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

It was on nights like these that Wade toyed with the thought of moving to Florida.

New York in mid-January was colder than the Devil’s balls, though even the frigid wind tunnels couldn’t scour the acrid smell from the city.

Billows of vapor rose from his mask as he sighed heavily into the frosty air. The only thing that kept one foot plodding in front of the other was the thought of coming home to his Baby Boy. Peter was probably in front of the fireplace, rocking his nerd glasses and curled up around a textbook written in something that only loosely resembled English. The thought brought a soft smile to Wade’s face and urged him to lengthen his stride.

His last mission had been a long, arduous one. Guerillas tended to be a bit more difficult to track than suits, but the paycheck had been substantial and Wade left two weeks later with one of those tiny little shrunken heads that were all the rage in the early nineties. Still, it was good to be home.

He came to a standstill in a thin layer of slush and placed one foot on the stoop of the house he now owned with Peter, readjusting his duffle bag as he fondly admired their relatively new home. It was a modest two story house with pale-blue wood siding and white molding that just screamed domesticity.

Mask crinkling from the force of his smile, Wade bounded up the steps, slipped his key into the lock, and turned it with a welcoming click.

“Honey, I’m hoooome,” he called out into the living room, tossing his gear haphazardly on the floor.

“I’m over here,” Peter called back from one of the sofas. Its backrest was facing the door, so Wade couldn’t see his lover yet. Peter sat sunken so low that not even the top of his head was visible. 

There was, in fact, a fire crackling in the hearth across from the sofa, so it was warm and cozy in the room. Peter had his naked feet pressed against the living room table to be more comfortable, but apparently didn’t deem it necessary to get up and greet his boyfriend.

The minor slight didn’t faze Wade in the least, though. He perfunctorily shucked his boots and mopped up the puddle that he had left by the door with his discarded socks. “You have no idea how much I missed your dorky face!” he responded as he struggled to yank off his only partially unzipped mask and add it to the pile. Finally divested of the majority of his gear, Wade took off towards the couch at a sprint and hurdled the back of it to land heavily next to Peter. “Hey, Beautiful!” he began, only to be brought up short.

Peter grinned widely at him. 

For a solid minute, words failed Wade. His eyes covetously mapped Peter’s body and lingered on the artful interplay of rope and long, pale limbs.

Cords of jute bracketed the lean definition of Peter’s pectorals and carved a line from his throat, down the furrow of his chest, to where his cock rested thick and swollen against his stomach. His arms were wrenched behind his back and held in place by horizontal bands that had been meticulously knotted into the framework of Peter’s restraints. The result was a graceful arch of his spine that bowed his body up into a sinful curve and displayed nothing but miles of unmarred skin.

A single loop of rope wrapped firmly around the base of his shaft, causing Wade to wonder just how long his lover had been sitting here, cock weeping and flushed red in his arousal.

Wade swallowed audibly.

“Welcome home, babe,” Peter hummed, the grin still plastered all over his face. “I redecorated a little while you were gone. I hope you like it. What do you think?”

Gaping like a fish, Wade could only stare. The fabric of the couch ripped beneath the force of his grip.

Peter chuckled and sat up so Wade could see his back fully. The rope was knotted into a spiderweb pattern there, holding his crossed wrists in place right above his buttocks. “Too much?” he asked innocently. “I wasn’t quite sure whether you liked the style.”

“Nah, it’s just right, Baby Bear. Holy flaming fuckballs,” Wade whispered reverently. He reached out and slid his fingertips lightly along the delicate rope-work, pausing to swipe his thumbs across Peter’s nipples. “This is,” he began thickly, then swallowed. “This is like a scene ripped right out of my wet dreams, Petey. But how did you… who trussed up my sexy-ass Thanksgiving turkey?”

“Jonathan,” Peter replied. The expression on Wade’s face made him burst out laughing. “No, I’m kidding, poor Jarvis didn’t see this. I had a shibari artist come over and do it. This shit is really complicated and all, you know. Be glad you’re rich enough to afford me doing this for you.”

Wade grunted in agreement. 

“Damn, Petey. How long have you been like this, all tied up and dribbling on our nice, new cushions?” he asked huskily. But, the likely subconscious roll of Peter’s hips grabbed his attention before Peter could respond. 

Wade ghosted his hand over Peter’s straining cock, light enough to tease without providing any real relief, and wiped his index finger through the trickle of precome. Making sure that Peter was watching intently, Wade licked the tacky fluid from his finger with an obscene moan.

Peter shuddered softly from the look of it alone. After all, he hadn’t been touched by Wade for weeks now and even though they had tried to make up for it by having filthy phone sex and video calls, his body was starved. It was aching for the man beside him. The small touch, followed by the image of Wade licking his own fingers, had Peter groan lowly in need.

“Please just fuck me…” he mumbled, eyes glassy and his breathing already uneven. “Fuck me, Wade…”

It took every ounce of willpower for Wade not to immediately bow to the breathy little demand.

“You know I want to, but I really should go unpack. Then I need to grab a bite to eat, maybe check my Tumblr, settle in a bit first,” he stated with affected levity. Despite the nonchalance in his voice, his gloved fingers lingered. 

“I swear to God, I will snap your neck before you can even get up from this sofa,” Peter snarled. If Wade waited any longer, he would jump on him himself.

Tempting fate, Wade shifted forward and made as if to rise up from the couch. The massive tent in his leathers made the going a bit painful, but he managed to suppress his wince.

Fast as lightning, Peter spun around and let himself fall onto his back to bring his legs up and close his  ankles around Wade’s neck tightly. “Don’t move,” he growled. “I’ve been sitting on the sofa like this for an hour and I’ve been waiting to be fucked by you for weeks now. If you’re not on me in the next 5 seconds, I will kill you and shove you into the fire place. I’m not kidding.”

“Fuck, I can’t even pretend right now,” Wade pronounced as he struck the back of Peter’s knees with a bit more force than he would have intended if he weren’t so blinded by a haze of arousal and need. Buckling from the force, Peter’s legs folded so that his thighs were pinned to his sides beneath Wade’s weight. Wade quickly used his mass to press Peter down even further until he was nearly swallowed by the plush couch cushions. Grabbing hold of the arm rest for leverage, Wade began to piston his hips with abandon, penetration only prevented by the taunt leather of his pants.

“I. Missed. You. So. Fucking. Much,” he panted out in rhythm with his thrusts.

Every hard move against Peter’s body had the teen moan out in need. “Shit,” he whined, writhing beneath Wade in an helpless attempt to somehow make his erection slip inside of him, even though that of course wasn’t possible. “God, Wade, I missed you too. I - AW, FUCK, come on!” He groaned and panted desperately, unable to do anything because he was restricted by both the rope and the body pinning him down. The inability to ease his burning desire was driving him insane.

Wade mouthed at the juncture of Peter’s neck, taking pleasure in the juxtaposition of textures between skin and rope, flavored by the salty tang of sweat. He kept Peter’s legs in place with his broad shoulders and managed to rip off his gloves to greedily pinch and stroke along Peter’s heaving chest. “Tell me you’re already prepped, Baby. Please, please tell me you’re ready for me,” he all but begged.

It was hard for Peter to even speak due to the blinding pleasure. He arched into the touches as much as possible, voicing his need with moans and grunts and pitiful sobs. “Fuck,” he managed to pant somehow. “Course I am, what do you think… Anal plug, just pull it out…”

Without stopping in his quest to nomadically taste every inch of Peter’s neck and jawline, Wade reached down to caress and knead Peter’s firm buttocks. His thumb circled the already slick skin of Peter’s anus and he couldn’t help but groan like a man dying when he felt the silicone lip of the plug.

“You’re so good to me, Baby,” he moaned lewdly as he eased the plug from Peter’s body. The unzipping of his leathers was masked by his panting breath right next to Peter’s ear. “Before we do this,” he whispered, “tell me what I want to hear.”

Peter hissed lowly at the loss of the penetrating object and then shivered as Wade’s hot breath ghosted over his ear. 

“I love you. I missed you,” he muttered. “And now I want you to shove your dick inside my ass to the hilt and then fuck me into next year.”

“Welcome to twenty seventeen,” Wade pronounced, then abruptly buried himself to the hilt in one merciless thrust.

Peter screamed in pleasure and arched up as much as he could with Wade on top of him. “Ssssshiiiiit, yes,” he breathed out, his entire body shivering from the ecstasy of his lust finally being quenched. This. This was everything he wanted right now. Wade’s thick cock inside of him as deep as possible.

Insurmountable praise tumbled from Wade’s lips as he shuddered against the fluttering of Peter’s body around his cock. The heat of his lover, as all-consuming as a conflagration, enveloped him until he was all but drowning in the sensation. Despite being prepped, Peter was so tight that the pleasure bordered on pain for them both. 

With a ragged gasp, Wade began to move, slowly at first but giving no quarter.

“Oh my God, Wade,” Peter moaned in total bliss. “Oh my God, I missed this so much.” And that was no lie. No toy in the cosmos could ever make up for sex with Wade. This was heaven.

“Missed you too, so fucking much,” Wade panted into Peter’s trembling skin.

Their bodies rocked against the cushions accompanied by a sweet litany of groans and prayerful adoration. Wade was so close already. The clutch and release of Peter’s anus around the textured skin of his shaft was as sinfully overwhelming as always. But it was the implicit trust that Peter had in him to be able to give so freely like this that brought Wade to the edge so quickly.

Peter was right there with him. He was so thirsty for Wade’s muscular body on top of his, for the loving adoration in any of the merc’s actions, for his warmth and his touch and his smell and his taste, and for the feeling of his throbbing erection moving inside of him, that the pressure of it built up in record time until it felt like he would burst at any second.

“I’m coming,” he panted, hardly hearing his own voice. “Fuck, Wade, I’m going to come.”

“Not with how fuckin’ tight that bondage-fantasy-Ken cock ring is, you ain’t,” Wade managed to stutter seconds before he flooded Peter with preternaturally hot come. He resumed his brutal rhythm with no more than a momentary pause and reveled in Peter’s plaintive cries, thankful once more for his ridiculously fast healing factor.  

The kid was squirming and whining underneath him, desperate for his own release. By now the pleasure hurt, it was as if it was burning Peter alive. He felt the withheld orgasm practically exploding inside of him, forcing painful pressure behind his eyes and temples, making his stomach contract and his cock flush so hot and hard that it turned numb. His toes and fingers already were completely insensate and his throat tightened up so badly that it was almost impossible to breathe. And yet, Peter couldn’t get enough of this sweet torture because it was caused by his long missed lover who was still ramming inside of him with incredible speed and power.

Every sweet sound of desperation sent a spike of arousal straight to Wade’s loins. He slid his hands beneath the press of Peter’s body and gripped the web design tightly. Carefully, Wade eased them both back onto his haunches, then rolled back further and repositioned them such that Peter straddled his pelvis like a young, sweat-slick god. Despite Peter’s position of control, Wade braced his heels and took over the lurid slapping and squelching of their bodies once more.

“So fucking gorgeous,” he praised his lover as he went about untying the loop around Peter’s flushed shaft, one-handed.  

Peter was far beyond the ability of forming words, so he only groaned helplessly in response. He felt everything in a blur and yet overly clear at the same time, each drag, each move, each touch. His head fell back with his mouth hanging open in blissful agony, sweat meandering down his back, his forehead and into his hair. This was a sinful fantasy coming to life and it was too much to bear and yet not enough. Peter wanted this to go on for days and at the same time couldn’t keep up with the immense pleasure torturing him.

Finally, Wade managed to loosen the knot around Peter’s shaft and rewarded him with a firm stroke from base to glans.

A heavy shudder went through Peter’s entire body and a guttural groan made his chest vibrate. He was so overstimulated by now that he couldn’t come immediately, even though every fibre of his being ached for it. He was shivering and jerking under Wade’s touch while the pressure and heat that had consumed him was slowly retreating to gather in his crotch and build up into a world-shattering orgasm.

Wade’s nostrils flared from the effort with which he pounded into Peter from below. He clawed at his thigh hard enough to bruise and miraculously managed to coordinate stroking Peter’s heavy cock in time with his own thrusts. Canting his hips in a way that he knew from experience would mercilessly brush against Peter’s prostate, Wade threw his head back and let loose.

With a choked out cry, Peter bent over as he convulsed heavily and finally released all of the mounted tension. His come splashed all over Wade’s clothed chest, each spurt shaking Peter’s entire body. He was sure he had never come so hard, but then again he had thought that quite a few times with Wade already. The intensity almost knocked him out either way and he gasped for air as if he had just been saved from drowning at the last second. Humans were not made for this level of sex. Good thing Peter was a mutate.

Wade followed almost immediately after, finding release with Peter’s name on his tongue.

He reveled in the afterglow just long enough to regain use of his limbs, then fished around his leg for his knife sheath. Once the braided handle was in-hand, he smoothed one hand through Peter’s hair and methodically went about cutting away the numerous cords wrapped around his lithe frame.

“Mmmm, I love you so much, Petey. But your shoulders probably ain’t gonna love me back once I get these things off of you,” Wade explained gently.

Peter only grunted as the pressure of the ropes pulling on his limbs and pressing down on his body was lifted bit by bit. “Took some photos for you of this,” he mumbled, his body still recovering from the sex. “Hope they turned out good.”

“If they’re of you, they’ll be perfect,” Wade murmured. The knife continued to slide through the ropes one by one until Peter collapsed bonelessly on Wade’s chest, heedless of the mess. He hummed lowly in contentment.

“I missed you,” he mumbled once more. The familiar warmth of Wade’s body radiated through him and slowly brought him back to life. “So much. Please never ever go away again for so long.”

Wade wrapped his muscular arms around Peter and held him close.

“I won’t. I don’t even know why I did. Habit I guess? Mild freak out over having something this good? I dunno,” he admitted quietly.

“I don’t care. Just please don’t do it again. It was hell.” Peter turned his head to bury his face against Wade’s shoulder and draw in his long missed scent with each breath. It felt so unreal to finally have his lover back by his side, not only on the phone or in front of a camera lense. He could actually touch him and feel him and this was so much better than anything. He hadn’t told Wade that he had cried himself to sleep too often in the past weeks because he had felt so lonely and abandoned again, like he had in the dark times when he really hadn’t had anyone anymore. It had felt so terrible to not fall asleep in Wade’s arms or wake up to the smell of fresh pancakes, to not come downstairs to the merc singing off-key while waltzing through the kitchen in nothing but his silly apron. The house had been so empty and cold without him and Peter’s life had been just the same. He had spent as much time as possible at college or with the Avengers just so he wouldn’t have to get back to this lonely, lifeless home without Wade in it. 

Thinking back to all of this and finally fully realising that this torture was over now and he had Wade back here with him made Peter start crying unintentionally. He thought he had been over this fear of being deserted, but apparently he never would be. He just needed Wade too much.

The quiet little hitches in Peter’s breath heralded a series of warm tears that dripped down to gather in the upraised scars along Wade’s neck.

“It’s okay, Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere,” Wade crooned softly as he held Peter even more tightly against him. The knotted rope dug into his stomach and the angle in which Wade’s member was still immersed in Peter’s body had set off a fierce ache in his groin, but he held on regardless and whispered an endless litany of sweet nothings.  

“I’m sorry,” Peter sobbed against him at least five times in a row. “I’m sorry, I meant to never cry right after sex again. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just-... I missed you so much.” He tried to swallow down his crying but that only lead to him choking on his sobs and tears. Of course he had to fuck Wade’s ‘welcome home’ sex party up. It wouldn’t be fun without his issues kicking in, would it?

“Hey, who’s the fuckin’ Canadian here? I’m going to start charging a royalty fee for every time you apologize,” Wade teased as he nuzzled Peter’s hair and breathed deeply. “Before I know it you’ll be tapping the maple trees in front of the house and politely chatting up the neighbors ‘aboot’ their day. You gotta leave some baseless stereotypes for me, Baby Boy!”

He ran his broad palm up and down Peter’s back to soothe him.

The joke made Peter laugh through his tears, but he couldn’t stop crying. This only reminded him of how much he had missed Wade’s terrible jokes in the time he had been gone.

“Just please never leave me again for so long,” he sobbed. “Okay? Never. I can’t stand that.”

In answer, Wade rolled them both over until he was once more settled between Peter’s thighs. He absently flung the ropes to the floor and supported the majority of his bulk on his elbows as he leaned in to kiss away the salty tracks on Peter’s face.

“Do you feel that?” he asked, rolling his hips to press his unerring erection still further into Peter.

Peter shivered and nodded, sniffling lowly. “Yeah, how could I not? It’s a huge cock buried in my ass,” he answered.

“Well, you better goddamn well get used to that feeling, cause the only traveling I’m going to be doing in the foreseeable future is taking the fuck train to Pound Town,” Wade stated casually before easing out halfway and slamming home with a wet slap.  

Peter gave a sound that was a mixture of laugh, sob and moan, and wrapped his arms around Wade to hold onto him tightly. “Then I won’t do any travelling any time soon cause my ass is going to burn permanently,” he choked out. His tears finally stopped flowing thanks to the combination of Wade’s stupid joking and the arousing feeling of the merc moving inside of him. Both worked as a great distraction from Peter’s deep-rooted fear.

Tacky splotches of ejaculate made Wade’s suit catch against the skin of Peter’s loins and stomach in a way that was initially off-putting, but grew to be incredibly arousing as Wade picked up the speed and power of his thrusts. “Sorry I took the job, Babe,” he panted. One leg slipped from the couch to provide better leverage. His toes cramped as he curled them into the carpet and took his pleasure with abandon.

A throaty moan served as an assurance that the apology was accepted. 

Peter’s hands slipped down to linger at Wade’s waist and his head fell back with an open mouth and closed eyes. Hard sex with Wade was always great, but right now it also provided very physical proof that Wade was with him again, real and in the flesh, and that made the reckless pounding even more arousing.

Wade took advantage of their position to worship Peter’s neck like an offering. He suckled pink rosettes down the pale column of his throat and tugged at Peter’s untamed hair to gain better access to the tender skin beneath his jaw. “I know I fuck up on the regular, but I promise I won’t make the same mistake twice.” The confession was voiced softly and muffled in Peter’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Peter panted, clawing at the fabric on Wade’s back. “You didn’t know I would- aaaaaaah, FUCK!” He arched his body against Wade’s and drew a deep, shaky breath. “Oh God, Wade, yes! Aw… Just keep fucking me like that and it will be pounded right out of my brain…”

With a strangled groan, Wade rose up to take his weight on one arm and roughly stroke Peter’s neglected erection with the other fist.

A loud, devoted moan was his reward. 

Peter began to scream praises towards the ceiling, phrases like “God, yes, Wade” or “Shit, yeah, fuck me” and other lust-loaded nonsense that showed how thoroughly Wade was fucking his brains out. The combined pleasure of rough penetration and punishing jerking quickly brought Peter close to the edge, which he voiced very clearly to the entire neighbourhood as well.

The muscle of Wade’s jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut against the overwhelming breakers of a fast-approaching orgasm. His dick pulsed powerfully within the tight tunnel of Peter’s body, coming down in stages with each bountiful surge of come.

Peter came simultaneously, his own body jerking and shivering as he blew his load over both of their stomachs. A loud, drawn out scream that was Wade’s name accompanied his heavy release. After that he collapsed back onto the sofa, panting like mad. No matter how much fitter he was thanks to his superpowers, Wade always managed to fuck him into exhaustion.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Wade drawled as he slowly pulled out and fell back onto a single, folded knee. Peter looked like the epitome of debauchery, splay legged and spread out before him. A healthy flow of ejaculate dribbled out of his stretched hole and followed the curve of his buttocks to stain the couch cushions. Jonathan would have his work cut out for him that was sure, Wade thought with a growing grin.

“How you doing, Spider-Babe?”

Peter slowly opened his glassy eyes to look up at his lover. His lips were still slightly parted and he licked them before he answered.

“Terrible, actually,” he confessed and ran his fingertips over Wade’s chest softly. “You know why?”

Wade shifted and glanced down at his hands. “Because last time we fucked I screamed ‘Yatzee’ when I blew my load?” he joked hollowly.

Giggling, Peter shook his head. “God, I already forgot about that. Why did you have to remind me? No, that’s not it.”

“Because I yelled ‘Uno’ the time before that?” Wade asked, voice squeaking.

This time Peter only laughed and softly slapped his chest. “Nooo,” he negated again. “No, that’s not it either. It’s cause you still haven’t kissed me yet. Not on the lips.”

“Oh, shit.”

Wade surged forward so violently that the expectation of attacking each other’s mouths seemed to hang heavily between them. But then he placed a tender kiss to Peter’s lips, as light as butterfly wings.

Peter smiled softly and cupped Wade’s face between his hands. “More of that,” he demanded lowly. “Kiss me til I can’t feel my lips anymore.”

And so he did.

Relishing the swollen lips beneath his own, Wade kept the kiss gentle, but no less all-consuming for it. He mapped every inch of Peter’s mouth with his tongue in broad, lazy strokes.

Peter savoured every second of it. He tenderly stroked the back of Wade’s head and caressed the spot between his shoulder blades. The familiar taste of the merc sent a wave of warmth and calmness through him and made him relax entirely. 

Wade was finally back and, with him, all of the good in Peter’s life.


End file.
